Le temps n'attend personne
by Anatase
Summary: Un accident est si vite arrivé... [Classé dans Misc. car fiction et non fanfiction]
1. La blague

Il était tard. Les couloirs du bâtiment étaient sombres, la nuit étant déjà tombée sur San Francisco. Mon entraînement de volley s'était éternisé. Je n'avais pas voulu lâcher la balle avant de réussir un service parfait. Je comptais me donner à fond pour gagner ce match. J'étais exténuée, si bien que je traînassais un peu en me rendant à mon casier pour y récupérer des affaires. La coach m'avait confié un double de la clé du gymnase, puisque j'étais la capitaine de l'équipe. Le lycée était terriblement calme, c'était sérieusement différent de son agitation habituelle. Soudain, un bruit. Un son métallique, comme celui d'un casier qu'on refermerait un peu trop brusquement. Ce n'était pas le mien. Je me retournai vivement, les sourcils froncés. Les petites lampes murales éclairaient peu, mais c'était suffisant pour que je reconnaisse son visage pâle. Ses cheveux châtains avaient l'air bien plus foncés dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux gris me dardaient avec curiosité et il pencha la tête, surpris de me voir ici. Ian Carter. Mon pire ennemi.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandais-je."

Les mots étaient sortis de leur plein gré de ma bouche. Pour accéder à mon casier, j'avais été obligée de traverser entièrement le rez-de-chaussée du lycée et aucun bruit n'avait attiré mon attention. Comment Ian avait-il fait pour entrer ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il entré ?

"- Rien qui ne te regarde, répondit-il d'un ton sec.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas être là.  
\- Pas plus que toi, en tout cas."

Je grinçais des dents. En l'espace de deux minutes, Ian avait réussi à me clouer le bec. Je détestais son talent de la répartie. Il devait certainement avoir quelque chose à cacher, mais je ne lui demanderai pas quoi, cela serait inutile. Quand Ian m'adressait la parole, c'était toujours pour sortir une vacherie, alors, à quoi bon lui poser une question ? Il me détestait, je le détestais. De bons ennemis, en somme.  
Ian me fixait toujours d'un œil curieux, attendant certainement une riposte de ma part. Je soufflais. Le simple fait de le regarder m'exaspérais au plus haut point.

"- Je suis restée tard à l'entraînement, dis-je en croisant les bras. L'équipe joue un match important, samedi, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être à la traîne.  
\- Tu es toujours à la traîne."

Il avait prononcé cette phrase en faisant attention à bien articuler tous les mots. Je sentais une aura furieuse s'échapper de lui, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Si j'avais eu l'audace de lui répondre, Ian n'aurait pas hésité à me casser le nez. Je fronçais de nouveau les sourcils, quel sauvage il faisait, celui-là. Mais ne désirant pas confirmer la force de ses coups, je m'étais seulement contentée de me retourner vers mon casier toujours ouvert pour y récupérer mes affaires. À peine eu-je le temps de faire un pas pour m'écarter que Ian me retint pas le bras.

"- J'espère que tu tiendras ta langue.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je lâchai en me tournant vers lui, je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi tu es là, mais sache que je ne couvrirai pas indéfiniment tes arrières.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger."

Nous nous jaugeâmes du regard pendant plusieurs minutes avant de nous séparer, sans aucune autre forme de politesse. Je me dirigeais vers la porte principale, tandis que Ian... Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi. Il semblait errer dans les couloirs, tel un fantôme qui hanterait un manoir le soir d'un vendredi treize. Il regarda à sa gauche, à sa droite, mit ses mains dans ses poches, les ressortit, fit craquer ses doigts, puis recommença son petit manège. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui, bon sang !?

"- Et bien alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit autant de temps ? Tu étais avec ton copain ?

\- Maman ! Je suis juste restée plus tard que d'habitude à l'entraînement, pas la peine de t'imaginer des choses ! Je me défendais, outrée.  
\- Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Adrian ?  
\- Adrian est juste un ami, maman.  
\- Il t'a quand même invité à sa fête d'anniversaire, ce n'est pas rien ! s'enthousiasma ma mère, les yeux pétillants et avides de détails croustillant.  
\- Mais maman ! je protestai de nouveau, Adrian n'est vraiment qu'un ami. Et j'étais VRAIMENT à l'entraînement !"

Débarrassant la table à la va-vite, je rejoignis ensuite ma chambre, laissant ma mère seule avec ses questions plus stupides que gênantes. Papa finissait tard le mardi, alors on mangeait en tête-à-tête, maman et moi. L'absence d'identité masculine autour de la table permettait à ma mère de se lâcher et de se mêler de ma vie privée, plus particulièrement sur ma vie sentimentale. Encore une idée de ces magasines idiots, qui déblatéraient aux parents des manières toujours plus recherchées pour empiéter sur le peu d'intimité que leurs enfants possédaient.

Ma chambre n'était qu'un amas de revues, de livres et de journaux sportifs. La plupart parlaient de volley-ball, même si j'en avais plusieurs sur le football américain, le tennis et le handball. Un parcourt du combattant n'était pas représentatif du sentier porte-lit, que je devais traverser, matin et soir. J'attendais désespérément la venue d'étagères ou de bibliothèques parce ma chambre ressemblait plus à une caverne d'Ali Baba qu'à ma chambre. Je m'installais péniblement à mon bureau pour faire mes devoirs. Je me pinçais le nez en soufflant ; je n'avais pas encore ouvert mon livre de mathématiques que les "x²" et les "fonctions cubes" venaient assaillir mon esprit. Cette matière était vraiment détestable. Sa langue était compliqué et sa prononciation très fourbe. Je ne restais pas longtemps concentrée -à peine cinq petites minutes. De toute façon, je n'avais que ça à faire pour demain et Adrian pourrait sûrement me venir en aide.

C'est en me frottant les yeux que je compris que mon lit n'attendait que moi. Je ne pris même pas la peine de ranger mes affaires, que j'enfilais directement mon pyjama avant de me glisser dans les bras de mes oreillers. Je me couchai à 23h34, je ne vis pas mon réveil passer à 23h35.

C'est le matin. Je marche tranquillement dans les rues de San Francisco, sans but précis en tête. Entre mes bras, un gros sac remplie de babioles de toutes les couleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Autour de moi, les gens vaquent à leurs occupations et ne semblent pas faire attention à moi. Leur visage semble flou, comme si on ne voulait pas que je les reconnaisse. Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de grave va se passer. Quelque chose d'horrible.

Soudain, je trébuche même si, et j'en suis presque certaine, il n'y a rien au sol qui puisse me faire tomber. Toutes les affaires présentes dans le sac s'éparpillent et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de tout ramasser. Au bout de quelques minutes, peut-être de quelques secondes, je ne sais pas, une femme s'approche de moi et s'agenouille. Sans un mot, elle m'aider à ranger. À elle non plus, je ne vois pas son visage, pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me sourit. Je l'a vois belle, gracieuse. Dans mon esprit, elle m'apparaît comme une mère de famille aimante et attentionnée. Nous nous relevons et je veux l'a remercier. Les mots ne veulent pas sortir. Je reste muette et la femme s'en va. Autour de moi, tout s'assombrit. Le ciel se remplit de nuages sombres et j'entends au loin le tonnerre. Un crissement de pneus me fait sursauter. Je tourne la tête, à gauche, puis à droite. Je ne vois rien, le brouillard est épais. J'ai peur, je tremble. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je ne sais rien, rien du tout. J'avance sans le vouloir, une masse noire se dessine devant mes yeux. C'est une voiture, elle est arrêtée. Je m'approche encore un peu. Une femme est couchée, étendue sur le sol. Elle dort. Je l'a regarde un instant, que fait-elle au milieu de la route ? Son sac est à mes pieds. Je le saisis de mes doigts tremblants, j'ai la nausée. Je sors du petit sac à main une carte d'identité. Son visage est flou, mais je comprends que c'est la femme qui m'a aidé à ramasser mes affaires. Je ne sais pas où est passé mon gros sac, ce n'est pas grave. Je veux lire son prénom, son nom, mais je n'y arrive pas. Les lettres se mélangent, bougent comme si elles dansaient la valse. Mais qui est-elle ?

Je comprends. Je comprends tout. Le sang coule et je ne fais rien. Je l'a regarde. Je ne suis ni triste ni heureuse. Mais la vue du sang me donne un haut-le-cœur et je vomis près de la roue avant de la voiture. Le conducteur à disparut.

La pluie s'abat sur moi. Je suis trempée. Le vent me décoiffe, me fait tourner la tête. La tempête fait rage mais je ne bouge pas. Je reste là, à attendre.

C'est de ma faute. Ma faute, à moi toute seule.

Cette femme ne dort pas, elle est morte, et c'est de ma faute.

C'est en pleure que je me réveillais, le cœur prêt à exploser et le corps tremblant, prêt à lâcher. L'image de cette femme en sang submergea mes pensées. Son corps inerte sur le sol, ses cheveux emmêlés entre ses doigts, ses jambes meurtries et qui ne fonctionneraient plus jamais. J'haletais comme si je venais de courir le marathon de New York, en vain. Ce cauchemar me hantait depuis plus d'un an. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je le faisais, ni pourquoi il se répétait en une boucle infinie. Il me fallut quelques instants pour me ressaisir. Mon réveil affichait cinq heures quarante-huit. J'allais me lever dans dix minutes, à quoi bon se rendormir ? Je me levais en titubant. En ce moment, mes nuits ne me réussissaient vraiment pas.

Je n'avais jamais parlé de ce cauchemar à mes parents. Qu'allaient-ils penser de moi ? Je les imaginais, me regardant d'un air surpris, me disant que j'étais complètement folle, qu'un cauchemar qui se répétait depuis un an n'était pas normal. Et là, ils m'empoigneraient par les bras pour m'emmener très loin d'eux. Je secouai frénétiquement la tête. D'accord, j'avais peut-être un peu exagéré sur mes dernières pensées. Mes parents n'auraient sûrement pas cette réaction. Mais qu'importe, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne leur en avais jamais parlé, commencer aujourd'hui ne servirait à rien.

Je passai les grilles du lycée vers huit heures et quart. Malgré l'heure matinale, le lycée était déjà animé. Ça bougeait, ça gigote dans tout les sens, on ne savait pas où l'on posait les pieds, où est-ce que la foule allait nous porter. Mais alors que j'entrais dans le hall principal, les mouvements se firent plus lents, les élèves qui venaient d'entrer s'étaient arrêtés. On pouvait entendre des chuchotements, des commentaires soufflés à voix basse. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, je me mis à observer autour de moi. La plupart des élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur un mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait donc de si... Oh.

Le mur habituellement bleu clair avait viré au rouge. De grosses lettres, des mots. Un énorme mot avait été écrit sur le mur. _Life is a joke_. La vie est une blague ? Comment ça, la vie est une blague ? Pourquoi avoir écrit ça sur un mur du lycée ?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Cela devait être encore un pari idiot, lancé dans un groupe d'amis. Peut-être que la personne voulait simplement se faire remarquer. Je me pinçais la lèvre inférieure ; il faut vraiment être dérangé pour faire une chose pareille. Encore un petit malin qui se croyait tout permis. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce problème ne me concernait pas. Je passais donc mon chemin, pour aller rejoindre Adrian vers son casier.

Adrian était le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée. Il me dépassait d'au moins cinq centimètres, un vrai géant. D'épais cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux bleus, un vrai petit ange. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que nous sortions ensemble, lui et moi, mais ce n'étaient que des rumeurs. Je m'imaginais très mal sortir avec un garçon comme lui, cela ferait bien trop cliché ! La capitaine de volley et le capitaine de football ? Non, non et non. Adrian n'était qu'un ami et c'était très bien comme ça.

Quand j'arrivais à son niveau, Adrian avait le nez fourré dans son casier.

"- C'est ça que tu cherches, _Angie_ ? demandais-je en sortant de mon sac une clé USB orange.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu d- Aïe !"

Adrian venait de se cogner contre le rebord de son casier. Je laissais échapper un rire moqueur, c'était souvent comme ça avec lui.

"- C'est ça que tu cherches ? je répétais en lui tendant le petit bout de pastique coloré.  
\- Ah, c'est quoi qui l'avait ! J'ai bien cru que je l'avais perdu !  
\- Tenez, je vous rends le Saint-Graal, chevalier Perceval, je répliquais, ironique."

Sa clé USB contenait toutes les chansons qu'Adrian avait composées avec sa guitare. Je l'avais légèrement emprunté pour écouter parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu me montrer ses travaux. _Angie_ me fixait, boudeur.

"- Toutes tes musiques sont vraiment magnifiques, ce n'était pas la peine de me le cacher ! Et puis tu aurais pu te douter que j'allais te la prendre de toute façon.  
\- Tu es insupportable, il souffla en me prenant dans ses bras."

Adrian faisait souvent ça. Me prendre dans ses bras c'était sa façon de dire "je t'adore même si tu me tapes sur les nerfs". La sonnerie retentit dans tout l'établissement. Je réussi à m'extirper des bras d'Adrian, je lui lançai un rapide "on se voit plus tard" avant de me diriger d'un pas plus que rapide vers ma salle de classe. Je détestaits être en retard en cours.

Je m'installais au fond de la classe, en essayant d'ignorer Ian qui me fixait d'un regard assassin. Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer son problème, cela m'aiderait beaucoup. Depuis quelque temps, Ian ne pouvait pas me voir. Pourtant, je ne lui avais rien fait qui puisse le mettre dans cette état.

Je sortais ma trousse et mon cahier pour les poser devant moi, mais un petit bout de papier vint attirer mon attention. Il était seulement plié en quatre et mon nom était écrit dessus. _YOUR life is a joke_.


	2. La chute

"- Hé, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hum... Quoi ? Tu disais quelque chose ?"

Adrian croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement. La pause ne durait que quelques minutes, Adrian et moi s'étions assis sur un banc, à l'extérieur du bâtiment principal. Je m'étais perdue dans la contemplation des fleurs de cerisiers qui se balançaient ensemble, au rythme du vent. Je tenais du bout des doigts le petit bout de papier que j'avais trouvé lors de la première heure de cours, et qui m'était adressé. Il était clair que le tag sur le mur et ce morceau de papier étaient liés. Je soufflais, perplexe.

"- Tu te prends la tête pour rien, c'est juste quelqu'un qui veut te faire peur.

\- Et bien, il a entièrement réussi son coup.

\- C'est juste une blague, arrête d'y penser ! essaya de me convaincre Adrian, qui m'arracha des mains le papier plié en quatre.

\- Une blague de très mauvais goût, ce n'est absolument pas drôle."

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des problèmes, le match le plus important de la saison était en fin de semaine et l'équipe n'était vraiment pas au point. Le lycée adverse était réputé pour avoir gagné les deux dernières saisons haut la main. Des monstres, aussi puissantes en attaque qu'en défense, leurs smashs n'étaient que des tirs par balles auxquels on ne pouvait échapper. Je frissonnais en me rappelant la façon dont elles avaient massacré l'équipe adverse, l'année dernière. À la fin du match, je m'étais légèrement avancée, histoire de voir à quoi ressemblaient ces joueuses. La capitaine s'était seulement contentée de me regarder de haut en passant devant moi. Je ne savais pas que mon survêtement pouvait provoquer ce genre de réaction. Le match de samedi promettait d'être particulier.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit. Adrian me tapota l'épaule, me sortant de mes pensées.

"- T'en fais pas, ça va aller."

Je lui répondis par un sourire, qui se voulait convainquant. Nous nous levâmes en même temps, je fis un geste de la main à Adrian puis me retournai pour revenir en classe.

"- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un admirateur secret. Mais les fleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est ringard !"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Agathe faisait partie de l'équipe de volley. Sa défense était impressionnante, même si ses contres et ses smashs laissaient à désirer. Elle était très gentille mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être barbante, parfois ! Ses réflexions m'ennuyaient au plus haut point.

La remarque d'Agathe était dû au fait qu'une fleur rouge avait été déposée sur ma table. Et bien non, Adrian, ça ne va pas du tout. Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur cette fleur. En un instant, j'étais devenue le grain de sable noir d'une plage de sable blanc. Disparaître, rétrécir, voilà ce que je voulais en ce moment.

"- Mais ce n'est pas une rose ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire, à votre avis ? demanda Agathe, aux autres membres de la classe.

\- Une grande amitié ?

\- Pour une réconciliation ? Tu t'es disputée récemment ?

\- Ou alors... continua un garçon, c'est juste un mec qui veut te s-

\- STOP !"

Je n'eu pas le besoin d'élever la voix : le professeur qui venait d'entrer l'avait fait à ma place. Pendant le reste de l'heure, la présence de cette fleur à côté moi m'irritait fortement. De qui provenait-elle ? De la même personne qui avait fait le tag et le bout de papier ? Quelle était le véritable sens de cette fleur ? Toutes ces questions me donnaient le tournis. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cette blague de mauvais goût ?

L'entraînement s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Les filles étaient plus concentrées que jamais, et leurs progrès étaient phénoménaux. Le match de samedi devenait de plus en plus accessible pour nous. Entre temps, je m'étais renseignée sur la fleur qui avait été déposée sur mon bureau. Après l'entrainement du soir, je m'étais rendu chez un fleuriste. Le commerçant avait été surpris de voir une fleur de ce genre. Mais sa surprise ne valait pas celle que j'avais ressentie au moment où il m'avait annoncé que cette fleur était une adonis. Elle était le symbole d'un souvenir douloureux. Je ne pouvais pas réellement faire de supposition. Tout le monde devait avoir des souvenirs douloureux. Cette réflexion me permit d'ajouter une nouvelle question à ma liste : cette fleur faisait-elle référence à un de mes souvenirs, ou à un de la personne qui m'avait offert l'adonis ?

Je n'avais pas revu Adrian depuis la pause. Je l'avais donc appelé pour discuter, mais il m'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes de conversation pour me demander si on pouvait se rejoindre quelque part. Nous étions lundi, à huit heures du soir, et j'étais assise dans un fast food en train de raconter mes craintes à Adrian.

"- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ? Tu as seulement reçu une fleur !

\- Pas n'importe quelle fleur ! je répondis en sirotant mon milk-shake, c'est une adonis.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- L'adonis est le symbole d'un souvenir douloureux. Je suis absolument certaine que le tag sur le mur m'était adressé. Tu as toujours le mot que j'ai reçu ?"

Adrian le sortit de sa poche et le pose sur la table, il ne semblait pas convaincu. Je déposai mon téléphone à côté, j'avais prit le tag en photo, au cas où.

"- Ose me dire que ces deux phrases ne ressemblent pas, je lui lançais sèchement, contrariée par son attitude.

\- D'accord, tu as peut-être raison sur ce point.

\- Quelqu'un m'en veut, Adrian. Il veut clairement me le faire comprendre.

\- Tu es complètement paranoïaque. Un petit bout de papier et une fleur, et te voilà devenue folle.

\- Je ne suis pas folle !"

Je tapai violemment du poing sur la table. Les autres clients du fast food se retournèrent vers moi, surpris. Je m'assis de nouveau, honteuse de m'être emportée de cette façon. Je vins de cacher le visage avec ma main. Adrian avait raison, je devenais complètement dingue. Il avait sûrement raison ; on voulait juste me faire peur. Ne pas y faire attention aiderait à dissuader la personne qui se jouait de moi.

Nous étions restés un moment dans le fast food. Je m'étais excusée de m'être emportée ainsi et Adrian avait essayé de me calmer un peu. Pendant la nuit, mon cauchemar balaya tout sur son passage. Je revis cette femme, la voiture qui lui rentrait dedans. Et ce sentiment de culpabilité qui revenait sans cesse. Cette femme perdait la vie toutes les nuits, et je semblais si... impassible, aucune émotions ne venaient à moi. Je restais là, à la regarder s'endormir. La peur, la tristesse, le remord, tous ces sentiments m'étaient inconnus pendant mes cauchemars. Je m'effrayais moi-même. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Les jours qui ont suivis n'étaient devenus qu'angoisse et vertige. Chaque jour, une nouvelle et mauvaise surprise m'attendais. Mardi, je reçu une fleur jaune, et une représentation miniature d'un train avait été déposé sur ma table. Mercredi, on avait entièrement peint l'intérieur de mon casier en rouge et le mot "Death" avait été inscrit avec de la peinture noire. Jeudi, j'avais découvert avec effroi des ronces et un couteau de cuisine dans mon casier.

Adrian n'était au courant de rien. Depuis qu'il m'avait traité de folle et de paranoïaque, je n'avais plus réellement envie de lui raconter ce qui se passait. Je ne comprenais rien. Tout ça devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. On s'amusait avec moi, on essayait de me faire peur. La fleur jaune de mardi était une hélénie, elle était la représentation des larmes, de la peine que l'on a provoquée chez quelqu'un. Les ronces symbolisaient l'injustice. Le couteau de cuisine... La vengeance. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir s'acharner sur moi avec des fleurs et des objets aux significations aussi violentes ? Ce scénario d'outre-tombe me faisait froid dans le dos.

La seule chose qui me restait inconnue était la miniature d'un train. J'avais pourtant bien essayé de chercher quelques informations sur ce sujet mais je n'avais rien trouvé. Je n'avais donc aucune idée de la signification de cet objet.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi matin et j'étais enfermée dans les toilettes, complètement angoissée et fatiguée. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit depuis lundi soir. Le match était demain.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Ma respiration se fit plus rapide, mes mains se sont mises à trembler... Mes larmes commencèrent, lentement, à couler. Je ne désirais qu'une seule chose : que tout cela s'arrête.

Je restais plusieurs minutes, repliée sur moi-même, essayant de ne penser à rien. Les cours venaient de commencer, mais qu'importe. Je ne ressentais aucune envie d'y aller.

À la pause du matin, je me décidai enfin à sortir des toilettes. J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes. À peine sortie de la pièce, quelqu'un me bouscula d'un pas pressé. Je reconnus Ian, caché sous sa capuche. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas pensé à lui. Il se contentait simplement de m'ignorer.

Je me dirigeai inconsciemment vers mon casier. Mais je n'avais aucune intention de l'ouvrir, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur me donnait la nausée. Adossée contre le métal froid, je ne reconnue pas immédiatement Adrian qui me prit par les épaules.

"- Où est-ce que tu l'as mit !? me cracha-t-il au visage, furieux.

\- Mais enfin... De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

Il m'agrippa les épaules avec tant de haine que je crus qu'il allait me broyer les os. Il semblait tellement en colère... Que s'était-il passé ?

"- Joues pas à ça avec moi ! Où est-ce que tu l'as mit !? répéta-t-il une seconde fois.

\- Adrian, tu me fais mal... je soufflais, les larmes aux yeux, tu me fais mal...

\- Je veux récupérer ma clé USB !

\- Adrian, je n'ai pas ta clé. Je te l'ai rendu lundi..."

La pression de ses doigts contre me cou commençait à me faire tourner la tête. J'avais peur. Je n'avais jamais vu Adrian comme ça. J'essayais tant bien que mal de desserrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi, mais ma force n'était rien comparé à la sienne.

"- Tu sais très bien que j'en ai besoin ! Je dois l'envoyer à une maison de disques ce soir !

\- Je te l'ai rendu lundi. Tu l'as peut-être laissé tomber quelque part...

\- Joues pas aux idiotes, Ian m'a dit que tu me l'avais volé."

Comment Adrian pouvait-il se laisser influencer par Ian aussi facilement ? C'était totalement incompréhensible. Je pensais... Je pensais que j'étais son amie. Je le pensais tellement... Mes larmes s'échappèrent une nouvelle fois de mes yeux, laissant entrevoir à Adrian ma vulnérabilité.

"- Je n'ai pas ta clé, Adrian. Je t'en prie, crois-moi..."

Ses mains s'éloignèrent de ma peau, il ne m'aida pas à me relever quad je tombai au sol, à bout de souffle. Adrian tourna les talons pour repartir, sans m'adresser un regard. J'étais seule... Complètement seule...

Adrian s'était laissé entraîner par Ian avec une telle facilité. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir si je disais la vérité. En quelques secondes, j'ai perdu mon ami le plus précieux. Et pour quoi... pour une stupide histoire de clé USB.

Les heures de pointes étaient vraiment horribles. J'avançais lentement, en essayant de me frayer un chemin entre les passants. Le match allait commencer dans quelques heures. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Adrian. Notre amitié avait volée en éclat aussi facilement qu'une vitre que l'on brise d'un coup de poing. Et maintenant, j'étais seule.

Agrippée à une barre, j'essayais de me concentrer malgré le bruit. Soudain, une personne surgissant de nulle part me marcha violemment sur la cheville, m'arrachant un cri de douleur terrible. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que la personne s'était dissipée plus loin, au milieu de la foule. Je regardai mon pied : ma cheville prenait des couleurs que je n'avais aucune envie de voir.

Ce ne fut qu'en sortant du train que je dus me résoudre à constater l'effroyable. Ma cheville me faisait souffrir le martyr. Mais quelle semaine pourrie... Heureusement que le gymnase n'était pas très loin, car je ne pouvais me déplacer qu'en boitant.

"- Quoi !? Non, je vous en prie, laissez-moi jouer !

\- Désolé, mais ta cheville est en piteuse état, je ne peux pas te laisser courir le risque d'aggraver ta blessure."

Non, non, non ! Tous, mais pas ça ! Ce match, je l'attendais depuis plus d'un mois. Je m'étais entraînée comme une folle pour en arriver là. Et c'était une stupide collision dans le train qui allait m'empêcher de rentrer sur le terrain !? C'était impossible...

"- Comment ça, "ta cheville est en piteuse état ? demanda rageusement Agathe.

\- Quelqu'un m'a marché violemment sur la cheville, dans le train...

\- Je n'y crois pas ! C'est le match de notre vie et toi, tu te fais une cheville !?

\- Je suis désolée... soufflais-je, la tête basse.

\- Capitaine, pff. Tu parles."

L'équipe adverse venait d'entrer sur le terrain, acclamée par le public. Agathe et les autres filles s'éloignèrent de moi, afin de préparer leur stratégie et de se concentrer. Assise sur le banc, je ne pouvais que constater. En moins de deux jours, je venais de perdre un ami, et une équipe. Peut-être même, mon poste de capitaine. Je me sentais comme Alice ; je tombais, tombais, et tombais encore, sans savoir quand est-ce que ma chute allait s'arrêter.

L'équipe adverse nous avait littéralement détruite. Nous nous étions inclinées, sans pouvoir riposté. À la fin du match, les filles ne m'adressèrent même pas la parole, se laissant emporter par leurs larmes et leurs colères. Je m'étais donc éloignée, afin de les laisser tranquille. En passant devant une porte, je fus attirée en arrière. La pièce était sombre, mais je pouvais clairement voir qu'une ombre se tenait devant moi.

"- On dirait que ta semaine ne s'est pas très bien passée, quel dommage."

Je clignai des yeux. Cette voix me disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle était grave, un peu roque. Mais l'ironie qui l'a composait ne me laissait plus aucun doute.

"- Ian ? C'est toi ?

\- Quelle perspicacité. Tu m'étonneras toujours."

Ian s'avança lentement. Ses yeux gris étaient remplis de haine et son sourire carnassier me donna des frissons. Pour la première fois, Ian me faisait peur.

"- Je ne comprends pas... osais-je dire, la voix éraillée par l'angoisse.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas aimée les petits cadeaux que je t'ai fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que-"

Un milliers d'images me revinrent à l'esprit. Le tag, le mot sur mon bureau, les fleurs, le couteau, mon casier rempli de peinture...

"- J'espère qu'Adrian ne m'en veut pas trop de lui avoir menti, sourit-il en exhibant devant moi la clé UBS orange qu'Adrian m'avait reproché de lui avoir volé, et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas te d'avoir _malencontreusement_ marché sur le pied, tout à l'heure. Mais il y avait un de ces mondes...

\- Tous ça... c'était toi !?"

Mes poings se resserrèrent d'eux mêmes. La colère m'envahit soudain. Pendant une semaine, Ian s'était joué de moi, sans aucun scrupule. À cause de lui, j'avais perdu tous ce qui m'était le plus précieux.

"- Pourquoi !? Pourquoi avoir fait ça !? je criais à en perdre la voix.

\- Je voulais m'amuser, souffla-t-il dans un rire mauvais.

\- Tu n'est qu-

\- Un fou ? Un grand malade ? Peut-être. Mais qu'importe ce que je suis. Je voulais te faire payer.

\- ... Me faire payer ? Mais... Mais de quoi ?

\- Mes petites attentions ne t'ont pas faire comprendre ? Je pensais à pourtant avoir été explicite."

J'essayais de faire un pas de côté, pour me rapprocher de la porte, mais Ian fut plus rapide que moi. Il la ferma à clef et m'obligea à ne pas bouger en me bloquant contre le mur. J'aurais voulu crier, hurler, mais ma voix ne voulait pas sortir. J'étais pétrifiée.

"- La vengeance..., commença-t-il en chuchotant à mon oreille, la vengeance pour réparer une injustice. La vengeance, parce que tu m'as fait de la peine. Tu as fait couler le sang et provoquer la mort. À chaque fois que j'y repense... c'est un souvenir douloureux qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas...

\- Mais... Il manque élément, il poursuivit en ignorant la remarque, le train. Tu te souviens, de cet accident de train qui a provoqué dix-huit morts ?

Je hochais doucement la tête. Ian me faisait de plus en plus peur. Les traits de son visage tirés et fatigués, sa voix grave et roque, la façon dont il pressait ses pouces contre mon cou...

"- Ma mère... Ma mère est morte dans cet accident. Et c'est de ta faute. C'est entièrement de ta faute ! hurla-t-il en resserrant ses mains, si tu n'avais pas été là... Elle serait toujours en vie !

\- Je... Je ne connaissais pas ta mère... Je ne peux pas...

\- J'ai vu, j'ai tout vu... J'attendais ma mère, de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle était en retard. Tu lui es rentrée dedans comme une idiote, renversant tout le contenu de tes courses. Ma mère t'a aidé, mais ça lui à coûter trois minutes. Trois minutes qui lui ont valu de prendre le train suivant... Le train qui a eu l'accident..."

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'horreur de son récit. Était-il en train de dire que j'avais...

"- Si tu n'avais pas été là, ma mère aurait prit le train précédant. Et elle ne serait pas morte !

\- Je... Je suis désolée... essayais-je d'articuler, secouée par les larmes.

\- Toutes les excuses du monde ne pourront pas ramener ma mère. Te tuer non plus. Mais ma haine... Ma colère... Ne pourront être dissipées."

Ses mains serraient de plus en plus fort... Je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer, je voyais flou...

Ian, je suis tellement désolée...


End file.
